Subdued
by Egan
Summary: A new version of Subsided. Percy tries to be nice by helping Iris, but it turns into a leap. Will Cameron, their Divinity son, be able to fit in, or will his strenghthened power of water subdue him?
1. Rainbow Strips

Percy walked outside as it stopped raining.

"What in the world?" Percy shouted as a soaking wet Iris shivered at the end of a rainbow.

"I hate this." she chattered.

Percy brought her into his cabin, as the rainbow evaporated.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes." Percy said, trying to dry them with his powers, it wasn`t working.

"Does this mean you`re going to strip me and dry them by hand?" Iris asked, disappointed.

"Probably." Percy said, turning around so she could undress.

Percy turned around and saw a naked Iris. "Shit." he said.

"If you see me naked, I get to see you." Iris demanded.

Percy stripped, his dick erect.

Iris blushed, looking at his erect member.

Percy stepped forward, suddenly kissing her.

He grabbed her breasts, shoving his dick into her wet vagina.

"Oh Percy." Iris said, cumming.

"Oh Iris." Percy said, cumming.

This is only the first chapter. I will continue.

LOTS OF DAMN LOVE,

EGAN


	2. Percys Cabin

Percy walked through camp, getting strange glances.

He slammed his hands on the Iris table, the one closest to his table.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I gave myself to Kronos as a puppet?" Percy asked.

"Well, I heard you fucked our Mom." one girl said.

"I heard she was the one that suggested it!" James, a new boy from the Posiedon cabin, yelled.

The pavilion burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha. I`ll kill you all I hear another word." A female voice said.

A woman familiar to Percy sat by the fire.

"Hey Iris." Percy said, walking over to her, kissing her.

"I knew it!" some one from the Ares cabin said, and suddenly a rainbow hand picked the person up and threw them into the canoe lake.

Iris pulled Percy to cabin 13, where Dialect and Amy were talking, but that`s a different story. *Please refer to The Affair Goes To Far.*

"Percy, I`m pregnant." Iris said, and Percy went limp in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"I know the god of childbirth. Are you saying a god is wrong?" Iris asked.

"Never mind." Percy said, as Iris walked out of Cabin 13, walking to her cabin.

Percy followed her. As he walked by Athena`s cabin, he heard growling and looked into the door, seeing Annabeth throwing darts at her mom`s picture.

Percy walked to his own cabin, where his half-brothers and half-sisters, James, Kelly, Tamy, Sam, and Molly, were getting ready for bed.

"Guys, it`s only 3:00." Percy said.

"Well, big bro, we want to get a goddess too, but a hotter one, maybe Aphrodite." James said.

"Well I never went to bed early." Percy said.

"I hate that horse man." James said.

"Chiron told you this?" Percy asked.

"No, Blackjack did." Tamy said.

"Blackjack`s got a horse`s brain." Sam said.

"Well he is a horse." Molly said.

"Shut up." Sam said.

Kelly sat on her bed, a blanket over her head.

Percy growled, and the cabin started shaking. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" 


	3. Percy Meets Annabeth Again

Percy`s younger siblings froze in place as a whirlpool formed around Percy.

"I have got a pregnant goddess and half a mind to throw you to Greece!" Percy yelled as Grover ran into the doorway and went wide-eyed as the cabin continued to shake.

The other campers gathered around the cabin as Percy`s voice boomed through camp.

Iris walked into the cabin, hugging Percy, and he started to calm down.

Iris vibrated into a rainbow, sending herself to the empty Hera cabin.

Percy, being the Olympian god of Heroes, transformed himself into Perseus, walked out, getting cheered and walked into Hera`s cabin.

Percy changed back into Percy. "Why are we in Hera`s cabin? I have my own cabin."

"You mean Cabin 19? It`s starting to fill up." Iris grimaced at him as Percy put a hand on the back of his neck, giving a stupid smile.

At lunch, Percy sat down with his son.

"Hey Dad." Theseus, Percy`s son, said.

"Hello, Theseus." Percy said. "How is my favorite son?"

"I`m your only son." Theseus said.

Later, Percy laid with Iris in their room in Olympus, kissing her neck.

Iris groaned.

Percy pulled off Iris`s blue skirt, finding pink panties.

Iris shivered from the loss of warm clothing as Percy removed her purple "I`m an Olympian now. Live with it." shirt, finding a blue bra.

Iris turned over to face him, pulling off his blue jeans and his shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

Iris shivered, wrapping her arms around Percy`s necks, her legs around his waist.

Percy unclipped Iris`s bra, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Iris pulled off Percy`s boxers, putting her feet on his erect member, rubbing it with bottom of her feet.

The next day, Percy realized he had also made Annabeth a goddess, the goddess of Architecture.

Percy walked up to Annabeth. "Lets go to your room." he said to her.

She smiled and pulled him to her room, locking the door after her. 


	4. Annabeth Gets Friendly

Percy pulled off Annabeth`s brown shirt, unclipped her red bra, pulled down her black pants, and stared at her, Annabeth Chase, standing in front of him, in only heart studded panties.

Annabeth blushed as she pulled off her own panties.

Annabeth pulled off Percy`s blue shirt, his blue jeans, and his boxers, getting down on her knees, licking the head of Percy`s member.

Annabeth took more and more of Percy`s member into her mouth.

Percy groaned, leaning his head back, as something like a photobook of heroes went through his head.

He choose Damian, one of the heroes you never hear about in the stories.

As Percy changed, his member became longer.

Annabeth gagged, and let the member out of her mouth.

Percy, now with a scar from the bottom of his ear to the top of his neck, stood her up, shoving his member into Annabeth`s vagina.

After a while Hestia walked around to the rooms, giving the gods food.

As she came to Annabeth`s room, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, dropping he platter of food, and running to Iris. 


	5. Cameron and Sally

A few years later, Cameron sat at Percy`s table, tapping his fingers as his nails changed color.

He slammed his fists down on the table, as his nails turned dark grey, for impatient. "When are we going to eat?" he asked.

"When we do." Theseus, now the consuler for Percy`s cabin, said.

"Fine." Cameron said, as he dug his now turqoiuse, for hunger, nails into the table.

There were a lot of new girls Careron knew, but only from random five minute chats.

There was one he liked better than others.

Jackie Marnisa.

Jackie was a girl from the Hermes cabin, who was the only girl with hair down to her elbows.

She was undetermined, but Cameron was determined to get her to like him.

Jackie kept looking over at that boy , Cameron.

Cameron walked over to Jackie after lunch. "Hey, you wanna hang out later?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Jackie said.

As Jackie walked away, Cameron`s sexy Niaid girlfriend, Sally, who Percy didn`t approve of, pulled him into the lake.

Cameron opened his eyes, seeing his girlfriend staring angrily down at him. "I`ll see you at seven." she said.

Cameron slapped himself, told Jackie it wouldn`t be today, and ran to his cabin, dragged Sally to the lake, threw her in and dived in after her.

Cameron grabbed Sally`s shirt, and was suddenly hit with an underwater wave, and flew back up onto land, as Posiedon walked out of the water followed by Sally who was cursing at him.

Percy stood beside Posiedon.


End file.
